Water Fight!
by Pinklover98
Summary: Team one and their families meet up and have some fun in the sun. I'm rubbish at summaries! The story is better than it sounds! Please read and review!


Water fight

**Authors note: Hi everyone! This is another one shot and it is not a sequel to Missing, so Clark and Lillie aren't dating in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Team one and their families were at Greg's house enjoying the lovely summer weather.  
"Hey Dean, you got any water pistols?" Asked Clark  
"Yeah of course, why?" Replied Dean  
"Well, if you're gonna be a police officer, you're gonna need some shooting practice right?"  
"Yeah..." Said Dean  
"Well, we could practice on our dads and the rest of the team! What do you think?"  
"Yeah, sounds good, you wanna join in Lils?" Said Dean  
"Yeah!" Said Lillie laughing. They all got up and went into the shed to get out the water pistols. They then filled them up with water, as well as some water bomb balloons and hid behind the wall. Spike saw them and gave them a questioning look. Clark just shook his head and pressed his finger to his lips, indicating that he didn't want Spike to say anything. Spike nodded and grinned at them before turning back to Winnie and starting a conversation but still watched the teenagers out of the corner if his eye.  
"On three," whispered Clark "one...two...three!" On three they all ran out from behind the wall and started soaking their dads until there was no water left in the guns and they had used all the balloons they had filled up. They stood there hunched over laughing. Clark and Dean high fived each other but Lillie was laughing too much to do the same. The team were all sitting, laughing whilst Wordy, Ed and Greg sat there speechless with their mouths wide open.  
"Oh it's on!" Shouted Ed running after the three teenagers while Wordy and Greg ran and got some more water pistols. They waited for Clark, Dean and Lillie to fill up their guns before they started soaking them. The team all just sat around watching, amazed that Wordy, Ed and Greg actually joined in. Once the water had run out again, they got into bigger teams with Jules and Sam on Clark, Dean and Lillie's team and Spike and Lou on Ed, Greg and Wordy's team. That was when the water war started. Because there wasn't enough water pistols for everyone, Spike, Lou, Sam and Jules all got cups and water bomb balloons and kept filling them up with water to throw at the people on the opposing team. After a while Spike got bored and went and got the hose pipe. He then started spraying Clark, Lillie and Dean with it. They ran and hid behind the wall again, screaming and laughing.  
"Ok, enough!" Shouted Mariana, "Lunch is ready!"  
Greg ran inside quickly and grabbed some towels for everyone and then handed them out.  
"Well, that was good shooting practice!" Said Lillie laughing. Clark and Dean nodded in agreement, laughing.

After lunch, the team, Clark, Dean and Lillie decided to try and make a pyramid. Spike, Jules and Sam were on the bottom, Clark and Dean were in the middle and Lillie climbed on top. They managed to stay up long enough for Wordy, Ed, Greg and Lew to take a few pictures before they collapsed in a messy heap on the floor, laughing their heads off.  
"I think that's enough of that game," shouted Sophie from where she was sitting "I can see someone getting hurt!" The girls nodded in agreement and Greg went inside to get a bat and ball to play with.

When he came back outside, the guys started playing but the girls decided to sit at the sides and watch. They were chatting, when they heard a loud crash as the ball hit the plant pot with such force that it cracked and broke.  
"What was that?" Asked Jules looking around.  
"The plant pot!" Said Lillie pointing to one of the plant pots while trying not to laugh.  
"And we're not playing this game any more!" Said Greg laughing and going to clean up the mess stealing a quick glance at Mariana who was shaking her head but laughing.  
"Men!" She said

A few hours later, it was getting cold and dark, so everyone went inside to watch a movie and have some it chocolate before it was time to go. They all went and sat in the living room and Greg went and put a film on while Mariana went to make some hot chocolate for everyone.

**AN: The end! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
